


come a little bit closer

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Guns, M/M, Not that Peter minds, Oral Sex, Police, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, This does not deal with the police critically, Uniform Kink, authority kink, but i'm emotionally attached to that tag, okay the Dom/sub untertones are more like overtones, the guns and the sex aren't in the same scene just fyi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Nach seinem Abschluss ist Peter zur Polizei gegangen. Die Ausbildung hat er überstanden, eine Stelle auf dem Revier Rocky Beach bekommen, und nun steht seine erste Fortbildung bevor. Als er dort unerwartet Cotta begegnet, für den Peter vielleicht schon länger etwas übrig hat, fällt es ihm jedoch alles andere als leicht, sich auf den Lehrgang zu konzentrieren.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Kudos: 16





	come a little bit closer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: das hier wird sich im Gegensatz zu anderen meiner Geschichten **nicht** kritisch mit der Polizei auseinander setzen. Ich fürchte es steckt ein bisschen viel Cop Culture drin (wenn auch eher deutsche, als amerikanische). Es existiert ausschließlich, weil ich das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, ein paar sehr spezifische Kinks auszuschreiben. Deswegen hab ich mir diesmal auch die drei Seiten Consent-Diskussion gespart.  
> Beschreibung von Schußwaffen. Ich hoffe, ich habe diesmal keine Fehler in den Abläufen gemacht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie amerikanische Polizeiausbildung abläuft, aber von der deutschen hab ich eine ganz gute Vorstellung.

Peter war spät dran. Er schwang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter, schlüpfte in die Einsatzstiefel, und griff seine Schutzweste.

Draußen hupte jemand zum wiederholten Mal.

„Ich komm ja schon, ich komm ja schon“, murmelte Peter vor sich hin, während er die Tür hinter sich abschloss.

In dem Auto, das sich so ungeduldig bemerkbar machte, saß Miles, Peters Kollege, mit dem er zusammen die Polizeiausbildung absolviert hatte, und mit dem zusammen er hinterher auf dem Revier in Rocky Beach seinen Dienst angetreten hatte.

Das war jetzt ein gutes halbes Jahr her, und heute begann ihre erste Fortbildung – die Ausbildung an einer neuen Waffe. Peter war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, wozu die Polizei ein Gewehr für mittlere Distanzen brauchte, aber die Begeisterung über das neue Spielzeug überlagerte bei ihm wie bei den meisten Kollegen die Frage nach dem Sinn.

Er ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, warf seine Tasche auf den Rücksitz, und schnallte sich an.

„Ich dachte schon, ich muss ohne dich fahren“, begrüßte Miles ihn grinsend, während er Gas gab.

„Ha ha“, machte Peter bloß, beugte sich vor, um seine Stiefel zu schnüren. 

„Freust du dich schon drauf, wieder drei Tage mit mir ein Zimmer teilen zu dürfen?“, erkundigte Miles sich.

Die Fortbildung fand am gleichen Ort statt, an dem sie auch die Ausbildung absolviert hatten – in einer Kaserne, etwa zwei Fahrtstunden von Rocky Beach entfernt. Kollegen aus anderen Revieren würden auch teilnehmen, und für die Dauer des Lehrgangs waren sie dort untergebracht.

Peter war tatsächlich ausgesprochen froh, dass er und Miles in einem Zimmer schlafen würde – sie kannten wenigstens die Macken des anderen, so mussten sie sich nicht wieder an jemand neues gewöhnen, auch wenn es nur zwei Nächte waren. Aber das würde er natürlich nicht zugeben.

„Klar, ich vermisse es, jeden Morgen von deinem bescheuerten Klingelton geweckt zu werden“, gab er zurück, und sie lachten.

Die Fahrt verging wie im Flug, zwischen Diskussionen über ein neues Computerspiel, das nächste Woche heraus kam, und Mutmaßungen darüber, welche bekannten Gesichter sie wohl unter den anderen teilnehmenden Kollegen sehen würden.

Privatwagen waren auf dem Kasernengelände nur in Ausnahmen erlaubt, also parkte Miles auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Tor und sie schulterten ihre Taschen. 

Die Kollegen am Eingang waren informiert, drückten ihnen gleich die Schlüssel zu ihrer Stube in die Hand, und Peter stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich noch ein paar Minuten Zeit hatten, ihre Sachen dort abzuladen, bevor sie in der Schießanlage erwartet wurden.

Unübersehbar hatte sich hier im letzten halben Jahr nichts, aber auch gar nichts geändert. Nicht, dass Peter das wirklich erwartet hätte.

Sie fanden die Wege immer noch wie im Schlaf, und betraten schließlich kurz vor der veranschlagten Zeit den Unterrichtsraum neben den Schießbahnen.

„Hallo, Peter! Hallo, Miles!“, begrüßte sie eine vertraute Stimme, und als Peter tatsächlich hinsah, wer da neben dem Tisch mit den Waffen stand, traute er seinen Augen kaum.

Cotta.

Und nicht in seinen üblichen zivilen Sachen, sondern in der gleichen Dienstkleidung wie die anderen drei oder vier Anwesenden.

Peters Blick wanderte unwillkürlich an ihm hinab. Über die dienstliche Lederjacke, den breiten Gürtel mit der Dienstwaffe und den Handschellen, die weite Einsatzhose, die eigentlich _niemandem_ stehen sollte, bis zu den schweren Stahlkappenstiefeln.

Sein Mund fühlte sich plötzlich an wie ausgetrocknet und er musste schlucken.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du-“, brachte er hervor.

„Dass ich Einsatztrainer bin?“, vervollständigte Cotta unbeschwert grinsend.

Peter konnte nur nicken.

Er hatte vielleicht schon länger was für Cotta übrig. Ziemlich lange. Die meiste Zeit konnte er damit umgehen, es verdrängen, sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Aber das hier – das hier war pure Folter. Der Anblick war jetzt schon zu viel für ihn, und es waren gerade einmal zehn Sekunden vergangen.

Er würde diesen Lehrgang nicht überleben.

„Vor einer Weile haben sie angefragt, ob Leute, die nicht von der Wache sind, als Einsatztrainer aushelfen wollen, damit die Schichten nicht immer so ausgedünnt werden“, erklärte Cotta, als hätte er nicht mitbekommen, dass Peters Gehirn gerade einen kompletten Systemabsturz hingelegt hatte, „Und ich dachte, warum nicht?“

„Ja, warum nicht“, echote Peter abwesend. Seine Augen hingen immer noch an Cottas Schultern, die in der Lederjacke breiter aussahen als sonst, und an der Schutzweste, die darunter hervor lugte.

„Ist immer schön, wenn ihr Kripo-Vögel der richtigen Polizei mal helft“, stellte einer der anderen Trainer – sein Namensschild wies ihn als _Weston_ aus – mit fröhlichem Spott fest und klopfte Cotta auf die Schulter.

Damit war Peter erstmal aus dem Zentrum von Cottas Aufmerksamkeit erlöst, und die beiden Männer setzten einen offenbar lang geübten, freundschaftlichen Streit fort.

Miles hatte sich inzwischen einen Sitzplatz gesucht, und winkte Peter zu sich. Ein bisschen weiter hinten als mittig, und schön an der Seite, wo die Einsatztrainer sie nicht die ganze Zeit beobachten würden. Das passte Peter bestens in den Kram.

Dann fiel vielleicht nicht so auf, dass er sich Cottas Anwesenheit immer noch viel zu bewusst war.

Nach und nach trudelten die restlichen Teilnehmer der Fortbildung ein und es gab das übliche Hallo. Es waren einige Leute dabei, mit denen Peter und Miles zusammen die Ausbildung gemacht hatte, und die neusten Geschichten und Gerüchte auszutauschen, half ihm zumindest ein bisschen dabei, sich von Cotta abzulenken.

Den theoretischen Teil überstand Peter einigermaßen. Er konzentrierte sich schön auf die Folien, die vom Beamer an die Wand geworfen wurden, gab sich Mühe, sich die Schemata einzuprägen und sich die einzelnen Bestandteile der Waffe zu merken.

Als sie zum praktischen Teil übergingen, wurde die Gruppe geteilt. Die Einsatztrainer verständigten sich kurz darüber, wer welche Gruppe übernehmen würde, und zuerst dachte Peter, er hätte sich den Seitenblick eingebildet, den Cotta ihm zuwarf.

Doch dann nickte der Inspektor ihm zu. „Peter, Miles“, sagte er laut, „und wer da noch auf eurer Hälfte sitzt, ihr bleibt hier mit mir und Mark.“ – Er nickte zu Weston – „Nehmt euch jeder eine Waffe, wir üben erstmal das Auseinanderbauen.“

Peter musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn er den Rest des Tages in Cottas unmittelbarer Nähe verbringen musste.

Aber er verkniff sich jeden Protest und folgte Miles nach vorne. Die anderen nahmen sich die Waffen vom Tisch, doch als Peter heran war, reichte Cotta ihm die letzte schon entgegen, und er musste sich alle Mühe geben, nichts in diese Geste hinein zu interpretieren.

Sobald die andere Gruppe den Raum verlassen hatte, suchten sie sich alle Plätze in den ersten zwei Reihen, und Cotta zeigte ihnen, wie genau die Waffe auseinander zu bauen war.

Es fiel Peter schwer, sich tatsächlich darauf zu konzentrieren. Eigentlich lag ihm sowas, aber er war viel zu sehr auf Cottas Hände fokussiert, die mit geübten Bewegungen über das matte Metall wanderten.

Dementsprechend stellte er sich auch nicht besonders gut an, als es daran ging, es selbst zu probieren. Besonders der Verschluss stellte sich als knifflig heraus, was die Sache nur noch schlimmer machte. 

Denn als Cotta bemerkte, dass Peter Probleme damit hatte, tauchte er direkt hinter ihm auf, und begann, es ihm über seine Schulter noch einmal ausführlich zu erklären.

Cottas Präsenz hinter sich zu fühlen, die geduldige Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr zu hören, half Peter nicht unbedingt weiter.

Schließlich bekam er es irgendwie auseinander gefummelt, und war erleichtert, als Cotta weiterging um jemand anderem zu helfen.

Beim Zusammenbauen beobachtete Peter dann lieber Miles, und machte es ihm nach.

Nach ein paar Versuchen funktionierte es schon deutlich reibungsloser, und Peter gewann an Sicherheit.

Bei der letzten Wiederholung, die sie spaßeshalber auf Zeit machten, war er dann sogar als Erster fertig, und das anerkennende Nicken, mit dem Cotta ihn bedachte, drohte, ihn rot werden zu lassen.

Die Handhabungsübung war für Peter leichter zu ertragen. Sein Blick wanderte zwar immer noch ständig zu Cotta hinüber, der an der Seite stand und zusah, eine der Waffen um den Hals gehängt und die Hände locker auf ihr abgelegt, aber hauptsächlich musste er sich auf Mark konzentrieren, der ihnen die Abläufe demonstrierte.

Und nachdem Cotta und Mark die Übungsmunition ausgegeben hatten und alle die Magazine damit befüllt hatten, hatte Peter sowieso keine Zeit mehr, über Cotta nachzudenken, sondern war vollauf damit beschäftigt, den Kommandos zu folgen – Waffe laden, sie in den Anschlag bringen, abdrücken, Hemmungsbeseitigung durchführen, wenn die Übungsmunition vorhersehbarerweise nur ein leises _Klick_ ertönen ließ, erneut abdrücken, Magazinwechsel.

Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde begannen Peters Arme, ernsthaft lahm zu werden, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Schließlich war ihm wie allen anderen klar, dass nur tausend Mal geübte Abläufe in stressigen Situationen auch wirklich abrufbar sein würden.

Trotzdem war er froh, als Cotta sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr erlöste.

Sie brachten die Waffen zur Waffenkammer zurück, wo sie eingeschlossen wurden, bis die andere Gruppe sie später wieder abholen würde, und gingen zur Kantine.

Die Trainer blieben noch in der Waffenkammer zurück, und Peter war ein bisschen erleichtert darüber. So konnte er wenigstens an den Unterhaltungen teilnehmen, ohne, dass ihn Cottas reine Anwesenheit die ganze Zeit ablenkte.

Die Kantine war voll wie gewohnt, das Essen immer noch so miserabel wie während ihrer Ausbildung, und wie üblich beschwerten sich alle darüber.

Nach dem Mittag hatten sie ein paar Minuten Pause, die Peter hauptsächlich damit verbrachte, mit Miles neben der Tür zur Kantine zu stehen, damit dieser eine rauchen konnte. Mit Zigarette in der Hand zu laufen, gehörte sich nicht, dass hatten ihnen die Ausbilder gleich am ersten Tag hier eingeimpft, und wenn Peter so darüber nachdachte, hielten sich auch fast alle daran.

Normalerweise hätten sie locker noch Zeit gehabt, auf Stube zu gehen und dort eine Weile herum zu sitzen, doch die Schießanlage befand sich im entferntesten Teil der Liegenschaft, also stiefelten sie lieber gleich wieder los.

Als sie durch die Tür kamen, die Bahnen ansteuerten, an denen sie sich treffen sollten, verlor Peter glatt auf halbem Weg durch einen Satz den Faden.

Cotta lehnte neben einer der Türen an der Wand, Kaffeebecher in der Hand, und plauderte mit einem Ausbilder.

Irgendetwas an der gelassenen Art, wie er da stand, immer noch in voller Einsatzkleidung, und sich mit der freien Hand durch das dunkle Haar fuhr, machte einfach etwas mit Peter.

Zum Glück bemerkte Miles nicht, dass Peter gerade die Worte abhanden gekommen waren und seine Augen an den langen Fingern hängen geblieben waren, die das weiße Porzellan hielten. Die Vorstellung, wie sie sich wohl auf seiner Haut, in seinen Haaren anfühlen mochten, suchte ihn energisch heim und für einen Moment konnte er an nichts anderes denken.

Inzwischen hatte Peter die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er einer anderen Gruppe zugeteilt werden würde, und gehorchte schicksalsergeben, als Cotta ihm und Miles winkte und sie schon mal in den Aufenthaltsraum der richtigen Bahn schickte.

Nach und nach trudelten ihre Kollegen ein, und sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis Cotta und Mark mit der Munition und zwei Waffen kamen. Sie gingen gleich auf die Bahn durch, nachdem sie jemandem bestimmt hatten, der die Munition ausgeben und das entsprechende Buch führten würde, und Peter war noch nie so froh darüber gewesen, dass immer nur auf die Bahn ging, wer gerade dran war. So war er wenigstens nicht versucht, Cotta die _ganze Zeit_ anzustarren.

Miles und er fanden einen Platz im Mittelfeld der Gruppe, und die ersten zwei, drei Runden ging auch alles glatt. Dann, kurz bevor sie wieder dran gewesen wären, verließ Mark plötzlich die Bahn.

Im Aufenthaltsraum hielt er kurz inne.

„Ich muss eben telefonieren, so lange geht ihr immer nur einzeln zum Schießen, ja?“, erklärte er, und war auch schon verschwunden.

Der Gedanke, gleich allein mit Cotta auf der Bahn zu sein, ließ eine nervöse Aufregung in Peters Magen entstehen. Es war völlig blödsinnig, der Inspektor würde sich ihm gegenüber sicherlich nicht plötzlich anders verhalten, aber irgendwie war er trotzdem nicht darauf vorbereitet, allein mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein.

Ganz betont ließ er sich nichts anmerken, als er auf die Bahn ging. Er nahm die Waffe entgegen, setzte die Schutzbrille auf, damit die ausgeworfenen Hülsen seine Augen nicht verletzen konnten, und schob auf Cottas Anweisung die Ohrenschützer über seine Ohren, die den Knall dämpfen würden.

Das Laden und Entsichern der Waffe klappte reibungslos, doch als er sie hob, die Schulterstütze gegen seine Schulter setzte und durch die Visierung aufs Ziel schaute, merkte er selbst, dass er aus dem Gleichgewicht war. 

Und dann trat Cotta dicht neben ihn, so dicht, dass Peter meinte, seine Körperwärme spüren zu können.

„Du musst dich ein bisschen mehr in die Waffe lehnen“, verbesserte er leise, sodass Peter ihn durch die Ohrenschützer nur gerade so verstehen konnte, „Und nicht ins Hohlkreuz gehen.“

Mit diesen Worten landete Cottas Hand auf Peters unterem Rücken, die klare Anweisung auf seinen Stand zu achten, und Peter hatte das Gefühl, er müsste einfach ohnmächtig umkippen.

Natürlich tat er das nicht, korrigierte einfach, worauf Cotta ihn hingewiesen hatte, und musste sich im nächsten Moment erst richtig zusammen reißen, als Cotta sagte: „Sehr gut, Peter, so ist es besser.“

Das Lob stieg ihm direkt zu Kopf, und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich daran hindern, sich der Berührung entgegen zu lehnen. Peter konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob es ihm nur vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit, oder ob es tatsächlich länger dauerte als es sich normalerweise gehörte, bis Cotta seine Hand wieder wegnahm.

Vermutlich spielte ihm seine Wahrnehmnung einen Streich, sagte er sich. Gleichzeitig war er sich jedoch unglaublich bewusst, wie nahe Cotta ihm war, und der erste Schuss ging komplett am Ziel vorbei.

„Ganz ruhig, Peter“, erinnerte Cotta ihn, „Schön konzentrieren.“

Das war gerade das Problem, und erst recht hatte Peter Schwierigkeiten, sich auf die Übung zu fokussieren, wenn Cotta so mit ihm redete – sanft, ermunternd, mit gesenkter Stimme. Und dass er ständig seinen Namen sagte, half auch nicht. Peters Hirn entwarf sofort viel zu viele andere Szenarien, in denen Cotta so mit ihm reden könnte, und es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, seine Gedanken auf die Waffe zu richten.

Dazu kam noch, dass er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er Cottas Anweisung folgen wollte, in der Hoffnung, erneutes Lob zu ernten, oder absichtlich Fehler machen sollte, damit Cotta ihn korrigieren musste. 

Natürlich würde er lieber gelobt werden, aber das kam normalerweise seltener vor, und wenn er ganz ehrlich war – Aufmerksamkeit war irgendwie Aufmerksamkeit.

Trotzdem riss er sich zusammen, visierte die Zielscheibe an, drückte kontrolliert ab. Diesmal traf er.

„Genau so“, sagte Cotta, und Peter musste kurz die Augen schließen um sich wieder zu sammeln.

Es machte ihn gerade ein bisschen wahnsinnig, wie Cotta mit ihm umging, und er wollte ihn so dringend, dass er fast vergessen hätte, dass sie immer noch auf der Schießbahn waren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Kollegen im Aufenthaltsraum auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe besseres zu tun hatten, als sie zu beobachten, aber die Erinnerung an sie half ihm, sich auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Denn er wollte sich nicht mal vorstellen, wie sehr Miles ihn aufziehen würde, sollte er mibekommen, dass Peter ausgerechnet auf Inspektor Cotta stand. 

Peter atmete durch, dann versuchte er, die Übung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, bevor ihm doch noch etwas peinliches passierte.

Die nächsten beiden Schuß trafen auch sauber das Ziel, doch der letzte ging wieder daneben, als Cotta genau in dem Moment „Gut, Peter“ sagte, als er den Abzug betätigte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte, dass das Magazin leer war. 

Er ließ die Waffe sinken, sicherte sie, nahm dann die Ohrenschützer wieder ab. Es gelang ihm nicht, Cotta in die Augen zu sehen, zu groß war seine Sorge, der Inspektor könnte mitbekommen, was genau seine Stimme – seine verdammte _Anwesenheit_ – mit Peter machte.

Also beschäftigte er sich lieber damit, den Tragegurt abzunehmen und die Waffe sorgsam auf dem Tischchen an der Seite abzulegen, während Cotta ihm noch einige Hinweise gab.

Dann trat er hastig den Rückzug an, als Miles die Tür aufstieß um seinen Platz einzunehmen.

Erst im Aufenthaltsraum atmete er wieder auf.

Zu seiner Beruhigung tauchte im nächsten Moment auch Mark wieder auf, und den Rest der Übung absolvierte er ohne größere Zwischenfälle.

Nach der Abschlussbesprechung und dem Reinigen der Waffen gingen Miles und er auf ihre Stube, um die Einsatzklamotten loszuwerden. Sie schlüpften in Privatkleidung, lungerten dann an den Schreibtischen herum, bis es Zeit zum Abendbrot war.

Der gesamte Lehrgang traf in der Kantine aufeinander als wäre es abgesprochen gewesen, nur die Einsatztrainer fehlten, was dazu führte, dass Peter sich zusammenreißen musste um nicht jedes Mal zur Tür zu schauen, wenn jemand den Raum betrat.

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile zusammen, redeten über alles und nichts, und stöhnten über den Job, wie es Polizisten schließlich immer taten.

„Ich geh pennen“, erklärte Miles irgendwann. Es war kurz vor zehn, und sie würden morgen alle spätestens um sieben beim Frühstück sitzen müssen. Er warf Peter einen Blick zu, der so viel sagte wie: _Kommst du mit?_

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will noch in den Kraftraum. Ich versuch, dich nachher nicht zu wecken.“

Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Cotta, und er musste sich dringend irgendwie ablenken, bevor er ins Bett gehen konnte. Da war es ein Segen, dass es drüben an der Sporthalle einen Kraftraum gab, der erst gegen Mitternacht abgeschlossen wurde.

Peter griff seine Sportsachen, die er in weiser Voraussicht schon mitgenommen hatte, und ging zur Halle hinüber. Schnell zog er sich um.

Der Kraftraum war beinahe leer, deswegen hatte Peter schon immer diese Uhrzeit bevorzugt. Ein Typ, der aussah wie ein relativ neuer Auszubildender, machte Liegestütze auf einer Matte vor dem Spiegel. Jemand anderes trainierte an der Hantelbank, zuerst konnte Peter nur dunkle Haare sehen und hatte für eine Sekunde die Befürchtung, dass er ausgerechnet Cotta in die Arme gelaufen wäre. Doch der Mann stellte sich als ein Ausbilder heraus, den Peter früher öfter mal aus der Entfernung gesehen hatte, und er atmete auf.

Einer der beiden hatte schnellen, aggressiven Rap angemacht, und Peter ließ sich von dem Rhythmus tragen. Wenn er bis zur Erschöpfung trainierte, würde er vielleicht ruhig schlafen können.

Tatsächlich blieb er fast zwei Stunden. Die Duschen in der Halle waren um diese Zeit schon zu, also schulterte er seine Tasche und lief zu dem Gebäude zurück, in dem sie für die Dauer des Lehrgangs untergebracht waren.

Als er den Waschraum betrat, an den sich der offene Duschraum anschloss, in dem ein knappes Dutzend kahler Duschköpfe aus der Wand ragte, fühlte er sich unwillkürlich in seine Ausbildungszeit zurück versetzt. 

Damals hatte man immer gut planen müssen, wann man duschen gehen wollte, damit man sicher sein konnte, dass man auch tatsächlich dazu kam, und nicht der ganze Raum von anderen Auszubildenden belegt war, die vielleicht gerade vom Lauftraining oder so kamen.

Peter hasste Gemeinschaftsduschen. Klar, er war irgendwie daran gewöhnt – vom Sport, von der Ausbildung, von der Umkleide auf der Wache – und er konnte damit umgehen, solange es nur gelegentlich war, und so lange er regelmäßig dazu kam, zu duschen, ohne dass jeden Moment ein Teamkamerad oder Kollege in der Tür stand.

Denn er hasste es, keine Privatsphäre zu haben. Vor allem, wenn seine Gedanken in ganz bestimmte Richtungen gingen. Hier war es ja nicht mal so, dass er sich in sein Zimmer zurück ziehen konnte, um sich ihnen hinzugeben. Miles schlief zwar wahrscheinlich schon, aber trotzdem gehörte sich das einfach nicht.

Also blieb ihm wohl nicht viel anderes übrig, als zu versuchen, sich die verbleibenden beiden Tage davon abzulenken.

Obwohl er es schon kommen sah, dass das ein unmögliches Unterfangen werden würde. 

Er hoffte einfach, dass um diese Uhrzeit sonst keiner auf die Idee kommen würde, noch duschen gehen zu wollen. Denn kaum war er unter den Wasserstrahl getraten, wanderten seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zum Nachmittag zurück.

Zu Cottas Händen an der neuen Waffe, als er die Handhabung demonstriert hatte, wie nah er Peter gewesen war, als er seinen Stand korrigiert hatte.

Peter gab sich alle Mühe, einfach ganz normal zu duschen. Zuerst klappte das auch einigermaßen. Aber nachdem er sich die Haare gewaschen hatte, und die Seife von seiner Haut gespült hatte, wurde die Versuchung immer größer.

Es war fast Mitternacht, niemand würde jetzt noch hier auftauchen. Und er würde einfach ganz vorsichtig lauschen, sein Handtuch lag beinahe in Reichweite, zur Not konnte er sich schnell bedecken.

Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, sah er Cotta wieder vor sich. Irgendetwas tat es einfach mit Peter, ihn in Einsatzkleidung zu sehen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet – schließlich war er durch die gesamte Ausbildung gekommen, ohne unangebrachte Gedanken über irgendeinen seiner Ausbilder zu haben. (Na gut, größtenteils. Einen hatte es da schon gegeben.)

Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach daran, dass es _Cotta_ war. Und dass er es nicht gewohnt war, ihn so zu sehen. 

Cottas Zivilkleidung gefiel ihm auch schon – die gut geschnitten Hemden, die perfekt sitzenden Jeans, die gelegentlichen Anzüge – aber das hier. Das war etwas völlig anderes.

Die Weste und die Lederjacke gaben ihm mehr Masse, bis er beinahe überlebensgroß wirkte, obwohl er Peter um nur ein oder zwei Zentimeter schlug. Es war diese ganze, fast militärisch anmutende Kombination. Und Peter musste zugeben, dass er dafür wirklich etwas übrig hatte; diese autoritäre Art, von der er weiche Knie bekam.

Er war schneller hart, als er den Gedanken auch nur beenden konnte. Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht überraschen – schließlich hatte er den ganzen Tag genau dagegen angekämpft.

Beinahe erleichtert gab er der Versuchung endlich nach, und als er die Hand um sich schloss, musste er sich ein Stöhnen verbeißen. 

Er stellte sich vor, allein mit Cotta auf der Schießbahn zu sein, die neue Waffe in der Hand, und Cotta, der seinen Stand korrigierte. Cottas Hand auf seinem unteren Rücken, die langsam tiefer rutschte. Cotta, der ihn gegen die Wand drängte, kraftvoll und dominierend und...

Als sich die Tür öffnete, überhörte Peter das beinahe. Doch das Geräusch von Stiefeln auf den Fliesen riss ihn abrupt aus seiner Fantasie. Hastig trat er unter dem Strahl hervor, griff sein Handtuch, und schlang es sich um die Hüften. Dann erst sah er nach, wer ihn da gestört hatte.

Und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt.

„Cotta“, entschlüpfte es ihm, viel zu hoch, schon fast ein erschrecktes Quieken.

Zu seiner Überraschung war der Inspektor noch immer in Dienstkleidung. Den Einsatzgürtel war er allerdings losgeworden, ebenso die Schutzweste und die Jacke. Darunter war ein eng anliegendes schwarzes T-Shirt zum Vorschein gekommen, das über den Schultern spannte, und das war fast noch schlimmer. Nur mit Mühe behielt Peter seine Augen unter Kontrolle.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich über Cottas Gesicht aus. „Peter“, erwiderte er, ganz gelassen, und unerwartet zufrieden. Fast, als hätte er gehofft, ihn hier zu treffen. Aber den Gedanken verbot Peter sich sofort.

Peter hinterließ feuchte Fußspuren auf den Fliesen, als er aus dem Duschraum in den Waschraum hastete. Er wollte in die Ecke, in der seine Sachen lagen, und sich möglichst schnell etwas anziehen.

Als er hörte, wie ein Schlüssel gedreht wurde, hielt er jedoch abrupt inne. Sein erster Gedanke war, wieso er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war, einfach das ganze Bad abzusperren.

Der zweite war, wieso zum Teufel Cotta sie einschloss.

Unwillkürlich sah er sich um.

Und stellte fest, dass Cottas Augen bereits auf ihm ruhten.

„Was-“, brachte er hervor, bekam die Frage jedoch nicht zuende formuliert. 

Langsam kam Cotta auf ihn zu, und es kostete Peter einige Anstrengung, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

„Sag mir, dass ich hier was falsch interpretiere, und wir vergessen, dass ich hier war“, erwiderte Cotta mit absolut unfairer Selbstsicherheit.

Der Fokus, mit dem er Peters Reaktion beobachtete, war schwer auszuhalten. Er schien sich unter Peters Haut zu graben, und sicherheitshalber raffte er das Handtuch an der Front noch ein bisschen mehr, um seinen, nun ja, ungünstigen Zustand zu verschleiern.

Peter brachte kein Wort hervor.

Inzwischen war Cotta direkt vor ihm, schaffte es trotz des unerheblichen Größenunterschieds irgendwie, auf ihn herab zu sehen, und Peter musste schlucken.

„Sag mir, dass du das du das hier nicht willst, und ich gehe“, fuhr Cotta fort. „Sag mir, dass du es willst, und du bekommst es.“

Er hatte die Stimme wieder gesenkt, wie auf der Schießbahn, und Peter hatte genickt, bevor Cotta den Satz zuende gebracht hatte, obwohl er sich nur zu neunzig Prozent sicher war, dass der Inspektor wirklich das meinte, wovon er glaubte, dass er es meinte.

Dann wurde ihm klar, dass es sich eigentlich um eine Oder-Frage handelte. So schnell, dass er beinahe über seine eigenen Worte stolperte, antwortete er: „Ich will.“ Als er nicht sofort eine Reaktion bekam, fügte er hastig hinzu: „Bitte. Bitte, Sir, _bitte_ -“ Die Anrede rutschte ihm heraus, bevor er wusste, was passierte, doch Cotta zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Dachte ichs mir doch“, stellte er nur fest, und diesmal klang er wirklich außerordentlich zufrieden.

Seine Hand schob sich in Peters Haare, und im nächsten Augenblick küsste er ihn. Bevor Peters Gehirn auch nur registriert hatte, was gerade passierte, hatte er schon die Lippen geöffnet und Cotta erlaubt, den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Haltsuchend griff er nach Cotta, hakte die Finger in dessen Gürtelschlaufen, zog ihn näher. Der grobe Stoff der Einsatzhose kratzte über Peters bloße Haut und–

Verspätet registrierte Peter, dass er gerade sein Handtuch losgelassen hatte. Erschreckt löste er sich von Cotta, der ihm jedoch nicht erlaubte, sich nach seinem Handtuch zu bücken, sondern ihn mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken und der anderen an der Hüfte an Ort und Stelle hielt.

Mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen sah er zwischen ihnen nach unten, und Peter wurde rot. Nun konnte er wirklich nichts mehr vor dem Inspektor verbergen.

„Hab ich dich bei was gestört?“, erkundigte Cotta sich mit leiser Belustigung in der Stimme.

Verlegen wandte Peter den Blick ab, nickte aber.

„Woran hast du gedacht?“ Cottas Stimme war rauer als sonst, und der Klang jagte einen Schauer über Peters Rücken.

„An dich“, gestand er. „An vorhin auf der Bahn.“

„Gut.“ Die Zufriedenheit war unüberhörbar, brachte Peter erneut dazu, sich Cotta entgegen zu drängen.

Cottas Finger schlossen sich um ihn und Peter stöhnte leise. Erneut küsste Cotta ihn, so ausgiebig und nachdrücklich, dass Peter fast schwindelig davon wurde.

Er musste fast nach Luft schnappen, als der Inspektor den Kuss nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit beendete und stattdessen die Lippen zu Peters Ohr wandern ließ.

„Wie willst dus, hm?“, sagte er leise, und Peter wusste, dass er ihm ehrlich eine Wahl ließ.

Ohne zu zögern tat er, was er schon den ganzen Tag hatte tun wollen.

Er ging auf die Knie. 

Die Fliesen waren unangenehm kalt gegen seine Haut, aber das registrierte er nur am Rande. Er hob den Kopf, sah zu Cotta auf, der ihn mit ungewohnter Intensität beobachtete. Ein kurzes Nicken war das einzige Zeichen, das er brauchte.

Wie von selbst hoben sich seine Hände, öffneten den Reißverschluss 

„Hätte ich mir denken können“, murmelte Cotta über ihm. „So wie du heute Morgen geguckt hast… Man sollte meinen, Uniformen verlieren in diesem Job ihren Reiz.“

Unwillkürlich musste Peter grinsen. „Es ist weniger die Uniform“, gab er zu, „als vielmehr du in Uniform.“

Cottas Finger fuhren sanft durch seine Haare, während er Peter mit einem Schmunzeln bedachte. „Das gefällt dir, was?“, hakte er nach.

Erneut sandte sein Tonfall einen Schauer durch Peter, doch er gab sich alle Mühe, sich das nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Er hob andeutungsweise die Schultern. „Ja, Sir“, erwiderte er leise.

Die Worte fühlten sich natürlicher an, als sie es vielleicht sollten, aber der zufriedene Ausdruck auf Cottas Gesicht bestärkte ihn in der Vermutung, dass der Inspektor nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte.

Peter hatte inzwischen den Kampf gegen den Stoff gewonnen, lehnte sich vor, ließ die Lippen über Cottas Haut gleiten. Er spürte, wie Cotta hart wurde, ließ die Zunge bis hinauf zur Spitze gleiten, schloss dann den Mund darum.

Er ließ sich Zeit, genoß jede Sekunde, während er um Cotta schluckte und ein Geräusch ernete, das halb Seufzen, halb Stöhnen war. 

„Gott, du siehst so gut aus auf den Knien“, sagte Cotta leise. Er versuchte nicht, die Sache zu beschleunigen, überließ es Peter, das Tempo zu bestimmen, doch gleichzeitig hatte Peter das deutliche Gefühl, dass der Inspektor tatsächlich die volle Kontrolle hatte.

Bald hatte er ihn so weit geschluckt, wie es ihm möglich war. In den letzten Jahren hatte Peter mit ein paar Typen geschlafen, und das hier genoss er vielleicht mehr als Sex. Die weiche Haut auf der Zunge, wie es ihm die Kehle dehnte, der Geruch von Cotta, der ihn beinahe einhüllte, und dessen Hand in seinen Haaren. Wie leicht Cotta bestimmen konnte, welcher Rhythmus ihm gefiel.

„Guter Junge“, murmelte Cotta mit rauer Stimme. Seine Finger strichen weiter sanft über Peters Kopf, griffen ab und an scheinbar unwillkürlich nach einigen Strähnen. „So ist es – _oh ja_ – so ist es gut.“

Das Lob kribbelte unter seiner Haut, ließ ihn stöhnen und brachte ihn dazu, sich noch mehr anzustrengen.

Denn mehr als alles andere wollte er, dass Cotta zufrieden mit ihm war. Er wollte, dass sich das hier gut für den Inspektor anfühlte.

Vielleicht sollte ihm das zu denken geben, aber er konzentrierte sich einfach ganz darauf, was er tat. Er schloss die Augen, verlor sich ganz darin, sog jedes Geräusch und jedes Wort auf, das Cotta von sich gab.

Schließlich zog Cotta an seinen Haaren, zog seinen Kopf zurück. „Peter“, brachte er hervor, und die Warnung darin war unüberhörbar.

Das veranlasste Peter jedoch nur, sich noch ein wenig mehr zu bemühen. Er widersetzte sich, lehnte sich gegen den Zug eher noch etwas weiter nach vorn. 

Einen Moment versuchte Cotta noch, ihn wegzuziehen, dann gab er mit einem Stöhnen nach. 

„So willst du es, ja?“ Trotz allem klang er immer noch unverschämt gefasst. „Dass ich in deinem Mund komme?“

Peter machte sich nicht die Mühe, tatsächlich zu antworten. Er summte nur seine Zustimmung um Cottas Schwanz in seinem Mund, was ein abruptes Zucken von dessen Hüfte zur Folge hatte.

Tränen traten Peter in die Augen und er musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht zu würgen, aber er genoss es trotzdem viel zu sehr.

„Verdammt, Junge, du bist ein Traum“, seufzte Cotta.

Mehr und mehr übernahm er die Kontrolle über den Rhythmus, nur, um ihn in gleichem Maßen wieder zu verlieren. Peter war ausgesprochen zufrieden damit, ihn einfach machen zu lassen. 

Er gab sich bloß Mühe, ab und zu Luft zu holen, ließ Cotta so weit seine Kehle hinabgleiten, wie es ihm möglich war.

Mit richtiggehend brutalem Griff in seinen Haaren hielt Cotta ihn schließlich fest, schob sich tief in seinen Mund, und Peter konnte spüren, wie er kam. Bitterer Geschmack breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus, und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er diesen Moment schon immer geliebt hatte.

„Schlucken, Peter“, sagte Cotta über ihm und Peter kam nicht einmal auf den Gedanken, ihm nicht zu gehorchen. „Schön schlucken. So ist es gut.“

Für einen langen Augenblick verharrten sie so, dann zog Cotta erneut sanft an Peters Haaren, und diesmal gehorchte er und ließ Cottas Schwanz langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten. Noch einmal leckte er über die weiche Haut, versuchte, sich das Gefühl einzuprägen, für den Fall, dass das hier sein erstes und letztes Zusammentreffen dieser Art mit Cotta sein sollte.

Gleich darauf zog Cotta ihn auf die Füße, drängte ihn gegen die breite Fensterbank bis er quasi darauf saß, schob ihm die Zunge in den Mund. Das Wissen, dass er sich selbst auf Peter Zunge schmecken musste, ließ Peter leise stöhnen.

Als Cotta die Hand um seinen Schwanz schloss, ließ er den Kopf zurück gegen die Scheibe fallen. Plötzlich war er sehr froh über das dicke Milchglas – selbst wenn jemand ihre Silhouetten sah und sich seinen Teil dachte, würde er wenigstens nicht wissen, wer es hier im Waschraum trieb.

Es brauchte nicht viel, um ihn an den Rand des Höhepunkts zu bringen. Der bloße Gedanke daran, dass er gerade für Inspektor Cotta auf den Knien gewesen war, ihn immer noch schmecken konnte, war beinahe genug; der Anblick von Cotta in seiner Einsatzkleidung tat sein übriges.

Cottas Hand rieb über seine Haut, und Peter musste daran denken, wie sie die Waffe gehalten hatte. Die langen, kräftigen Finger auf dem matten Metall, die Leichtigkeit, mit der Cotta ihnen den Aufbau demonstriert hatte. Mit der gleichen Zielstrebigkeit brachte er jetzt Peter um den Verstand.

Erneut küsste er Peter, zwischen ihren Lippen gingen die beinahe verzweifelten Geräusche verloren, die aus Peters Kehle aufstiegen.

Als Cotta die zweite Hand zwischen Peters Beine schob, sanft aber nachdrücklich mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Eingang rieb, dann mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang, nur ein winziges Stück, war es mit Peters Selbstbeherrschung endgültig vorbei. 

Stöhnend presste er den Hinterkopf gegen die Scheibe, bog sich Cotta noch ein wenig mehr entgegen, bis er das Gefühl hatte, die Spannung müsste ihn jeden Moment zerreißen.

„Gut so“, sagte Cotta leise, und für eine Sekunde zuckte die Frage durch Peter, _wann genau_ der Inspektor eigentlich mitbekommen hatte, was das mit ihm machte. Im nächsten Moment verabschiedete der Gedanke sich wieder, als Cotta hinzufügte: „Komm für mich, Peter, sei ein guter Junge.“

Peter hatte ein Hand um die Fensterbank gekrallt, presste den anderen Unterarm gegen seinen Mund, biss zu, als er kam. Sonst hätte man ihn vermutlich noch in den angrenzenden Stuben gehört, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm für eine Sekunde tatsächlich schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Es dauerte einen langen Moment, bis er wieder in der Realität ankam und seine Atmung sich beruhigt hatte.

„Peter“, sagte Cotta schließlich mit kaum verhohlener Belustigung in der Stimme, „Ich glaube, du müsstest mal unter die Dusche.“

Peter sah an sich herab, verzog das Gesicht, bevor er lachen musste. „Ich fürchte, du hast recht“, stimmte er zu. Dann beschloss er, dass er jetzt wirklich nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, und fügte hinzu: „Lust, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?“

Jetzt war es Cotta, über dessen Gesicht für ein Moment Überraschung huschte, ehe ein Grinsen sie vertrieb. Offenbar war er Peters Meinung, denn er zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Warum nicht?“

Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte. „Aber nur kurz, ich würde nämlich gerne mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf bekommen.“

Das hatte Peter schon fast wieder vergessen. Aber wenn er in der Ausbildung etwas gelernt hatte, dann war es, wie man mit einem Minimum an Schlaf noch einigermaßen durch einen Trainingstag kam.


End file.
